Belief
by JemimasPen
Summary: The junkyard is under threat from the evil Macavity and the chance of the Jellicles surviving is looking slim. Will Munkustrap be able to convince the tribe that his plan is fool-proof and that anything is possible? Will his daughter, Jemima, ever be able to be with the one she loves?
1. The storm before the even greater storm

**So this is my first fic of all time and I'm probably a little too excited about it. This chapters a little slow moving, I know, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling and set the scene! I'm already half way through the second chapter so that will be published very soon! Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, longer ones will be written in the future (I'm so excited about this!). Reviews would mean the world as I always wanna know what you guys think/want to see! The chapter titles are always a little silly - just me trying to be funny (please ignore haha). **

**Enjoy, lovelies!**

CHAPTER ONE - The storm before the even greater storm.

The cold December wind heaved through every chasm of the junkyard. Old newspapers whisked past, steel pipes rattled against one another and the Jellicles huddled together in their den. The kittens slept soundlessly, completely oblivious to their current situation; the elder cats napped with uneasy dreams around their perimeter and the protectors sat at each of the four corners of the den, keeping watch. Every now and then the unsturdy walls of their home shook and a tremour was sent through the ground, snapping at the cats' toes. Munkustrap, one of the Jellicle protectors stood from his post and motioned for the other three protectors for a meeting. Alonzo greeted Munk with a wry smile and glanced around once again to check on the tribe, despite the fact he knew nothing would have changed since the last time he assessed the area.

"Now that everyone is asleep I thought we could discuss our plan." Munk informed the group.

"Munkustrap, I know you have everyone's best interest at heart but I can't help but think that we are over estimating the gifts of our tribe" said Alonzo to the silver and black tabby. Alonzo was Munk's second in command with regards to watching over the tribe - a job he took very seriously. Some said he took it too seriously, often referring to him as a 'stick in the mud', but he never seemed to care.

"I agree," Rum Tum Tugger piped up "As wonderful as the tribe are, we have to know our limits. I worry that they wont be able to cope." Tugger was Munk's oldest friend. He was known as a bit of a flirt to most but Munk knew that on the inside he had a heart of gold. This didn't stop Tugger from breaking the hearts of many queens in the tribe, gaining him a bad reputation despite his high status.

Munk looked rather irritable. "Well what else can we do? Macavity could strike any day now! We have to at least try- this will work, I know it will!"

"But you ask for so much from some of the youngest cats! Think of the danger you could be putting them in, Munk." Alonzo, who had strong attachments to many of the kittens, looked helplessly at the tabby. Although he was much older than them, Alonzo loved to watch the kits at play and reminisce his own youth - how happy and carefree he was. However, when he spoke to them they were able to formulate conversation that would impress the smartest of cats. He felt as if some of the kits were the wisest of the tribe.

"I will not allow any harm to come to them! I will NOT." Bellowed Munk. A few stirs could be heard from the mass of sleeping cats but none awoke. He continued in a quieter tone, "Look, if you just listened to me then you'd understand that we would be there at all times to make sure that nothing even came near them."

"I think we should do it." The three toms jumped in shock, almost forgetting that a tall, dark Abyssinian queen was standing behind them. Cassandra slunk closer to the huddle. "We need all the help we can get. I know that the kittens would be more than willing to help - most of them are about to come of age anyway. We need to present the idea to them, making sure it is fool-proof," Her gleaming blue eyes glanced momentarily to Tugger. "We need to believe in the tribe."

Cassandra was a beautiful coffee coloured queen who was mostly silent - that was until the exact moment she was needed, when she would deliver the words that were so greatly sought after at a moments notice. She had become a protector when Old Deuteronomy - the tribes grand leader, had seen her save a mass of kittens from a fire lit by Macavity where the young cats often played. She had gotten them all to safety when said cat had snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, planning to take her back to his lair. The queen had then, still with elegance, meandered out of his grasp and slashed him right across the chest with her razor sharp claws. To this day, the fearsome ginger cat still bears the scar.

Thunder cracked and lightening blazed and the conversation seemed to have been put to sleep just like the protectors fellow Jellicles. Munkustrap knew that he would have a tough time convincing the tribe to go through with his plan, however, he knew it was their only hope of survival.

Sunlight glinted through the cracks in the ceiling of the den, creating a kaleidoscope of patterns on the mass of Jellicles in the centre of the room. Among these cats was Jemima, the youngest cat of the tribe. She stretched her paws upwards and gave a great yawn. As she began to move she found her leg stuck under the heavy weight of her friend Plato who lay beside her in the heap of bodies. She slowly slid her leg out from underneath him, so as to not wake him and tip toed her way over to her father who was stood peering out of the entrance of the den.

"Morning, dad." Jemima chirped lazily to her father, still only half awake.

"Good morning, my sweet, sleep well?" Munkunstrap asked his only daughter, affectionately ruffling her head fur.

"Dad!" Jemima moaned, hurriedly fixing it back to it's original state. "Fine thanks, did you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been sleeping much at all lately, Jemi. I have grave news to deliver to the tribe today. I'm worried that they wont understand that I'm only trying to help." Munk sighed, looking out across the piles of rubbish in the junkyard. Jemima, although young, was very mature. If anyone could understand him in his uneasy state it was her.

Jemima frowned and felt a pang of distress form within her. "I'm sure they will, dad. Everyone knows how wise and brave you are! Have faith and don't worry so much; you need to believe in the tribe."

Munk glanced towards her curiously as she imitated the exact words Cassandra had spoken the night before. His face softened and he gathered Jemima in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go and wake up the rest of them? Breakfast will be ready soon."

And with that Jemima raced to wake her fellow cats. Little did they know that the largest battle any of them had faced was coming and there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop it.


	2. The kitten who could

**So here's chapter 2! It's rather short so I'm sorry. Once again, a little slow moving but I really want all these parts in before the actual battle as it would not make sense otherwise! I am also aware that the plan has not yet been disclosed with you but I want all these chapters to be leading up to the plan that will be put into place! It will all make sense in the end, trust me! Tell me what you think, feedback is golden.**

**Enjoy, lovelies!**

CHAPTER 2 - The kitten who could.

"Now, now- I wasn't suggesting that we force anyone to do anything they don't want to do! All I'm saying is that everyone has a special talent of their own that when brought to the table would be able to ultimately defeat Macavity!" Munkustrap roared to the distressed crowd below him.

"This is insane! They're only kittens, how could they be expected to help bring down a cat such as Macavity?" Jennyanydots cried. "Can we all please remember that he has killed before? I could never live with myself, knowing that I sent my poor kits to their death!" She enclosed her arms around her offspring - Jemima's friends Tumblebrutus and Etcetera, along with their adopted brother, Quaxo. Jenny's mate, Skimbleshanks, joined her and too put up a protective stance in front of his kittens. Enraged motherly queens around the tribe all moved closer to their kits, mumbling to each other.

Jemima frowned as her father sighed and looked down at his paws, a look of defeat on his face. "I'm in!" Called Jemima to the astonished looking cats.

"W-what? Jemima, you can't be serious?" A concerned looking Jenny looked upon her with disbelief.

Jemima looked around the sea of faces and went to join her father up on the old tire. "How many times has my father put his life on the line for us? How many times has his bravery allowed us to live peaceful lives? Too many." Spoke Jemima calmly. "It's our turn to step up to the plate and do something for him. It can be done if we all work together! Don't doubt yourselves like this!"

An appreciative silence filled the junkyard as the Jellicles contemplated the kittens wise words. Munk had never felt prouder of his daughter. He looked at her fondly as she nuzzled into his arm.

"I'm in!" Cried Victoria, a pure white kitten who happened to be Jemima's best friend. She gave the two cats on the tire a supportive smile as she stood up.

"Us too!" Bellowed Tugger and Alonzo. Suddenly more than half the tribe began to stand and pledge their allegiance.

Finally only a few elder cats were sat together, watching their beloved kittens sign up. Jenny sighed and shook her head, standing up wearily. "Fine." She complied. "But only because I need to take care of the young ones." Munk nodded and gave her a look that was soaked in thanks.

Soon enough an excited hum filled the clearing as the cats spoke about their individual responsibility. However, one cat sat alone on the outskirts of the huddle, her arms folded and her head hung low in dismay. Munkustrap noticed Electra crouched alone and advanced toward her.

"Whats wrong, kit?" He asked the rust and auburn coloured cat.

"It's nothing... I-I just," The small kitten placed her chin in her paw, avoiding the tabby's gaze. "I have no special qualities!"

"What are you talking about, Electra?" Munk questioned, moving down beside her.

"You said up there that each cat would have to bring something special in order for the plan to work! I have nothing special to bring! I'm so quiet, I hardly get noticed around the junkyard. No one realises I'm there when I'm walking in the shadows."

"I noticed you, didn't I?" Munk responded. "In fact, I have the perfect job for you in the plan - a rather important one in fact. Your ability to not be seen will come in handy at a vital point!" Electra looked at the protector in shock. Never in her life had Electra been asked to do anything important.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Really." Munk ruffled her head fur and the kitten scampered off to join her friends.

Munkustrap felt a warm growing inside of him. Finally he was feeling as if the tribe might actually be able to defeat their foe.

* * *

BANG- CRASH- THUD.

Quaxo stood still in the clearing, his arms up in front of him; a guilty expression on his face. The tom-kit was nearly all black apart from his white chest and face - now with a dash of pink on each cheek.

"Quaxo! What on EARTH do you think you're doing?" Jenny boomed. The roof of their den had been scorched off, causing a pile of boxes to tumble down from a nearby junk pile, almost hitting several of his kit friends who were watching.

"I-I'm sorry, Jenny! I was trying to practice my magic so that I could use it for the plan! It just went a little... wrong." He explained, glancing at the ruin that was his former den.

"You are in so much trouble, mister!" Jenny grabbed Quaxo by the ear at set him down with the other kits before storming over to Munkustrap who was having a discussion with Bombalurina upon the TSE-1. "This is what your little plan is doing!" She exclaimed, pointing frantically to her destroyed den. "Quaxo thinks he's king of the world now since your little speech. He's been practicing his magic far too much and it is wreaking havoc!"

"Jenny, calm down. It will all be ok! There are plenty of other dens you and your kittens can have instead." Munkustrap took jenny by the arm.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jenny snapped, harshly, jerking away from the protectors touch. Munkustraps face flashed with distress as the angry queen let out a wail of irritation. "This is only the beginning Munk. Soon someone _will_ get hurt and the blood will be on _your_ hands!"

"Um, guys." Bomba stood, a look of wonder on her face. The scarlet queen's mouth as slightly agape and her eyes wide. The two cats followed her line of vision and gasped. Quaxo stood, legs bent slightly, arms raised over his head as large sheets of metal and cardboard began to move towards the destroyed den. Holes were patched up and piles of junk were reassembled. Quaxo opened his eyes to see nearly all the cats in the tribe watching him, still as statues, and a wide grin crept across his face.

Munkustrap, Jenny and Bomba ran towards the tom-kit and gave him a pat on the back as many cheers and whoops sounded across the clearing.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, dear," Jenny looked into Quaxo's hazel eyes, "I just know I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. You know what a fusspot I am!" Quaxo jumped into Jenny's arms and nuzzled into her neck as a sign that her appology was forgiven.

"That was so cool, Quax!" Etcetera and Victoria came running over. "I had no idea you were so good at magic!" Etcy squealed. Quaxo beamed at his adopted sister, took her paw and spun her round. He then caught eyes with Victoria who was looking at him in wonder. He bowed to her and offered his paw. The white-as-snow kitten blushed slightly but gave the tuxedo tom a courtsey and took the paw graciously, running off to join the other kits with Etcy trailing behind, giggling at the top of her voice.

* * *

**Ahh, puppy love (or should I say kitten love?). Anyway, yes I hope you enjoyed this, Quaxo is a cheeky little thing, isn't he? He's absolutely marvelous though! The next chapter will be up very very soon with lots and lots of drama so stay tuned!**


	3. The big bang

**So here it is! Chapter 3 and a LOT more drama (finally!). At last, something happens with the infamous Hidden Paw... Review and what-not, it makes me very happy and it means I can write about things you guys wanna see! You see, it's a win-win situation!? Okay, I'm gunna stop talking now, haha.**

**Enjoy, lovelies! **

CHAPTER 3 - The big bang.

"Do it again, Quax!" Etcy squealed. A sigh left the tuxedo tom's lips. He lifted his paws in the air and closed his eyes. The excited kittens all watched tentatively as a small ball of wool raised above their heads and slowly floated over to the black and white patched tom who was sat on the old tire, deep in conversation with Bomba and Demeter. Demeter was Bomba's slightly skittish sister and Munkustrap's mate. Some of the cats had watched with wide eyes as she had entered the clearing as she was only rarely seen outside of her den. Both she and Bomba had had a troublesome past with the tribe's foe, Macavity, and Demeter's mind had suffered badly, causing her to be too afraid to even go outside.

Quaxo made the ball of wool stop just a stone's throw away from the tom's head. Suddenly his paws stretched out in one sharp movement and the ball was sent straight at Alonzo's eye. Etcy and Pouncival screamed with laughter as the angry tom stormed over to the jumble of kittens who were rolling about the junkyard floor, clutching their bellies with uncontrollable sniggering.

"Alright, Quaxo, that's enough." He gave the tom-kit a disapproving look. The tux tom looked up and gave him an apologetic look.

"Etcy made me! I'm sorry Alonzo, it was only a bit of fun."

"There is no time for fun!" The tom snapped. "I was having a very serious conversation with Bomba and Demeter about the plan. If you've forgotten we are mid-crisis, you- you stupid kits!" He threw the ball of wool at Quaxo before stomping away, leaving the kits sat in a heap with looks of astonishment on their faces.

One kit in particular felt very guilty. Jemima looked to the patch tom with sad eyes. Plato noticed this and nudged her in the arm.

"You okay, Jemi?" He asked. Plato was the only kit besides her father and Victoria that she allowed to call her Jemi. All the other kits made fun of her nickname and said it was childish but Plato always told her how much he liked it. Plato was always Jemima's favourite cat. She remembered the first time she had ever met him was when she was first let out of the nursing den by Jenny. Jemima was much smaller than the other cats. She was born prematurely to Demeter, her fathers mate whom he loved dearly. Jemima and her mother, however, were not close at all. No matter how much her father pleaded, she could not get over the fact her mother refused to even look at her most of the time. Demeter did not act like a mother to Jemima so why should she treat her like one? She spent all her time shut away in her den. Plato had been sat on the old rocking chair at the top of the junk pile nearest to Jenny's den when Jemima had entered the clearing with Munkustrap at her side.

"Hello, my name is Victoria" The white kitten had said softly, advancing towards her on all fours. She too was one of the youngest and was intrigued by the tiny calico kitten. "Whats your name?"

Jemima looked to her father who nodded and smiled, pushing her forward slightly. "I'm Jemima. Your fur is so lovely."

Victoria smiled at the kit and giggled slightly. "Thank you! Yours is pretty, red is my favourite colour!" The two kittens carried on their conversation as the other kittens started to surround them with eager expressions on their faces, wanting to meet Jemima. Plato was on the outskirts of the group looking in at the tiny kitten with a look of wonderment in his eyes. As Jemima continued to greet the other cats her eyes briefly met with the cream and cinnamon coloured tom-kit. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she felt his gaze on her.

"Hi, there" Plato had to bow slightly as he greeted her due to her small size. "I'm Plato" He smiled, straightened his back in his crouched position and offered his paw out to her which she took graciously.

"Hi Plato, I'm Jemima. It's lovely to meet you." Plato's grin widened as he heard her airy voice. Little did he know, this would be the voice that haunted him forever.

From that moment on the two were inseparable. They played together, they ate together, they even slept next to each other. Some of the kittens made fun of their being joined at the hip but the two kits brushed it off.

Their relationship was always very platonic to Jemima until she began to grow up into a queen-kit and so started to think about Plato a lot more often. She would find herself daydreaming about snuggling with him and one time she even thought about kissing him. She was unsure as to what this meant but she figured the feelings would pass.

"It's nothing," Jemima sighed to Plato as she watched Alonzo crouched alone on the top of a junk pile. "I feel bad for Alonzo. All we do is make fun of him when he's so brave and always takes care of us."

Plato considered this for a moment. "Jemi, do you think he's mad at you? Is that it?"

"Well... Yes." She looked to the ground, slightly embarrassed at her sudden show of guilt. Plato frowned and began to feel a sensation of heat all around his body. Jealousy. Jemima never seemed to care this much about him. What did Alonzo have that he didn't.

"Why are you so bothered anyway? It's just Alonzo, he's used to it." Plato growled. Jemima looked shocked - Plato was usually more compassionate in these situations. Why was he being so rude?

"I just care about his feelings, that's all!" She huffed.

"Why don't you just leave then? Just go and spend all your time with him. Poor Alonzo! Sweet Alonzo! Whats so great about him anyway, huh?" Plato snapped.

A silence fell upon them. Jemima backed up slightly, stunned and appalled at Plato's unprovoked aggression, before saying, "I thought you of all people would have more sympathy." She then turned her back on him before scampering away into the den.

"Jemi, wait!" Plato called, but it was too late, she was already out of earshot.

* * *

Jemima was so angry she couldn't sit still. Her original plan was to take a nap in the den but her mind was racing with bitter thoughts of her recent row with Plato and so sleep was unlikely to occur. She had begun by pacing back and forth between her nest and the entrance but while her anger grew, so did her speed and she found herself running to and fro with no destination in mind.

Suddenly she grinded to a halt and her ears perked up as a loud rumble was heard outside the den followed by the sound of junk falling over and many wails and cries from the cats of the tribe. Jemima ran to the entrance and saw before her that the junk that had been piled high above them had fallen down the ground in the clearing. Kittens ran to their parents who stood protectively in front of them, ensuring no harm could come to them. In the very centre of the clearing was a sizely crater which had smoke protruding out of it to the high heavens. Jemima saw faces filled with fear and shock and soon noticed that they matched her own. She frantically searched the crowd for her father and noticed him at the centre of the scene. She sprinted towards him, her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

Munkustrap held her back as he walked to the crater with the other protectors. They looked over the edge and saw a rusty metal cylinder lying in the centre of the pit. Munk, with great hesitation, delved his arm into the hole and fished it out.

"What could it be?" Alonzo questioned curiously, cautiously moving towards Munk. As he began playing with it in his paws, one end popped open and a white slip of paper fell to the ground. The Jellicles all stared at the paper, wondering what on earth it could be. After much delay and reluctance, Cassandra sashayed over to the note and held it in her paws. She cleared her throat and started to read aloud:

_Dearest Jellicles, your attempts to overthrow me will fail. No matter how much faith you have in yourself, your power is no match to mine. I am greater than your whole tribe combined and I want you to remember this when I come to tear apart your home and your lives. Be prepared, Jellicles. I am always watching._

_- Macavity._

Cassandra looked up from the note. No one spoke. No one needed to. Every Jellicle shared the exact same thought simultaneously. A feeling of fear, dread, and hopelessness. There was no way they were going to survive.

* * *

**Oooooh, so there ya have it, Macavity is well and truly on his way! Poor Jemi, Plato can be silly sometimes. But don't judge him too harshly - I have a serious soft spot for him, he's a good cat really, as you'll soon see****! Stay tuned for more cat drama!**


	4. A moment of happiness

**Here is chapter 4! It took me ages to write as I got my nails done today and it makes typing a complete chore. I managed it though (thank goodness). I thought I would mention that I recently had an audition for A Chorus Line at my local theatre. It apparently went well as I got in! I'm BEYOND excited for it! Unfortunately it isn't Cats but hey-ho, I'm sure I'll live. Also, as it is summer and I have FAR too much free time, I spent most of my day learning the dance to the end of The Jellicle Ball and I'm happy to say I've got most of it down (obviously not to a very high standard but I'm working on it). Please, please, PLEASE review as it would mean the absolute world to me! **

**Enjoy, lovelies!**

CHAPTER 4 - A moment of happiness.

Rain had began to pour outside as the moon rose upwards in the sky. The days had been darker and the night-times hauntingly black since Cassandra had read the note out to the tribe. The Jellicles spirits plummeted drastically and even the happiest of cats seemed to emit an aura of bleakness.

While the other Jellicles ate dinner in their den, a small group gathered in the protectors' den.

"Nope. Absolutely not. Not in a million years" Snapped Bombalubrina, closing in on Munkustrap. As the distance between them decreased, the tension in the room rose. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be in love with her? And yet you're sending her off as bait for Macavity? You're a monster."

"Alright, you two, break it up!" Tugger pulled at Bomba's arm but she snarled at him and he dropped it instantly, knowing better than to provoke her when she was angry. That was what caused their relationship to break down in the first place. The scarlet queen had been besotted with the flirty maine coon and he had treated her like gold all until he came of age and started gaining the attention of the other queens. Tugger found it hard to resist them all and so when a queen gave herself to him, he accepted willingly. Bomba's heart was broken and even though the two flirted every now and then, their relationship was severed indefinitely.

"Of course I do. That's why it's so urgent you two do this for me." Munk was obviously referring to Demeter, Bomba's sister. The two had been inseparable when they were just kits, spending almost every day together. This was when Macavity was still part of the Jellicle tribe.

Both he and Munkustrap had been fighting to win Demeters affections and Munk's gentle and good heart had won. Macavity didn't take this well and turned to Bomba to make her jealous. Macavity seemed to actually care for Bomba during their relationship but she started to notice his little habits. He would kill Jenny's cockroaches for pure enjoyment and would start fights with the other toms by belittling them and provoking them with insults. He had a lot of anger within him, she could see it in his eyes. His claws were sharp and so was his tongue. So when he started to take his rage out on the scarlet queen through physical and mental abuse, enough was enough and she left him. Macavity found out that she was living with Munk and Demeter in their den. An enraged Macavity had, one night, stormed their home, injuring all three cats before setting the entrance alight, trapping them inside. It took the help of the whole tribe to save them. Macavity was banished from the junkyard and all returned to normal. Well, all except Demeter who was hurt badly in the attack. But even as her wounds healed, her mind didn't. She lived in constant fear of Macavity's return.

"I will not let her go anywhere NEAR that... that beast!"Bomba cried, throwing her arms up in the air. She sighed as she walked towards Demeter who sat near the window, focused on something in the distance. "Deme, dear, we're leaving."

Demeter snapped out of her daydream and glanced toward Munkustrap who gave her a pleading smile, extending out his paw. The two shared the silence with vague familiarity.

"What would you have me do?" The cats jumped at Demeter's clear, business-like tone.

"Deme, no, please. Don't even consider it." Bomba pleaded.

"You would wait on the south entrance of the junkyard for Macavity," Demeter twitched slightly at the harshness of the name. "Once we know he is about to strike, Tugger and I would keep watch over you and once he is in the yard, the plan will begin." Munkustrap explained, a glimmer of unease in his face.

"Demet-" Demeter silenced Bomba by laying her paw on her sisters and nuzzling her shoulder. Bomba could never resist her sisters affections. She rarely got to see this side of her sister and so gave in to her tenderness. "I know what I'm doing, Bomba. They need me, it's our only hope. Please, trust me."

Bomba let out a sigh of frustration as she contemplated her sisters words. Would she be able to live with herself if her sister got hurt? Then, looking at her sister and the silver and black tabby together she noticed something she hadn't noticed in years. Demeter wasn't a kit anymore. She had grown up and Bomba had to stop mothering her - she could make her own decisions. "Okay, Deme. I trust you."

Munkustrap smiled and joined paws with the gold and black queen. Then he looked to his mates sister and stated "Bomba, you are welcome to participate in the plan. We need your bravery and... anger."

The scarlet queen rolled her eyes as Tugger snickered. "You bet your ass I will. I'm not letting anything happen to my little sister, you hear that? I will go with her... On one condition."

"Of course, what is it?" Munk asked.

"You tell him to stop being an ass!" She smirked, pointing at Tugger who's arms flew up in surrender. Bomba winked at Demeter who for once had a shadow of a smile on her lips, despite the obvious anxiety in her eyes. There, in the arms of her mate, she felt secure and she knew nothing could harm her.

* * *

Etcetera sank slowly against the wall of the den. Scraps of paper stuck to the surface snagged at her fur. Usually if this had happened, she would have dramatically howled and bounced away into the jumble of cats, complaining and causing a fuss. But now she just rolled her head forward and pulled her knees into her chest.

"What's up with Etcy?" Pouncival asked his friend Tumblebrutus. The two to kits glanced at the tortoise shell kitten with solemn eyes. They could always depend on their friend to cheer them up in times of sadness but now the kit stared gloomily at her paws.

"Hey, Etcetera, do you want to come and watch the mice sing? Jenny said they've been practicing hard for us!" Tumble called over to her. Her head rose lethargically and shook, plastering a small smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. The two tom kits gave each other worried looks.

"Etcy, are you okay?" Pounce shuffled towards the sulky cat. "You seem... sad."

"Hmm? Oh, right. It's nothing. I just-" She started but suddenly shook her head and lowered it to her original position. "I'm not even going to get the chance to come of age. I'll be a kitten until the day I... Die." Her voice was a barely audible whisper. Pounce lowered his body to the ground and rolled onto his back so he could look up at her sniveling face. He lifted a paw and stroked her head fur, causing her eyes to widen to the sudden affection.

Pounce was the youngest tom kit and was always running about causing trouble for those in his wake. One of his favourite victims to annoy was Etcy due to her lavish and uncontrollable reactions. Everyone got a laugh out of it. Etcy, however, always resented the tribes constant teasing which always seemed to be directed at her. She knew she was clumsy but all she wanted was for everyone to be happy. Pounce was never usually this serious or even that nice to Etcy.

"You will be a queen, Etcy." He smiled up at her.

"How can you promise that? We're doomed and you know it."

"I can't be the only one who believes that Munkustrap's plan will work? Macavity is only one cat - we have the whole tribe!" He motioned towards the other Jellicles. Etcy followed the line of his paws and took in the familiar scene of her friends and family all snuggled together. "You have to trust me, Etcy. You have to trust them."

As quick as a flash Etcetera's head dipped downwards and engulfed Pounce in a sweet kiss. He jumped onto all fours instantaneously - smacking noses with the queen kit in the process - and stared at her with wide eyes. There was a long pause before a grin crept onto both the kittens faces as they began to giggle and roll around together, gaining the attention of the rest of the cats.

The laughter was contagious. The kittens were first to start. They sniggered at their friends' behaviour and pointed at them with incredulity. The elder cats tutted before letting themselves conform and release a few chuckles of their own. Soon the whole tribe was in fits of laughter, all clutching their bellies. It was a long while before it died down. Maybe things weren't that bad after all.

* * *

**You can never tell whether these cats are happy or sad, I swear! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I plan to go further into the back-story of Munk/Demeter/Bomba as it will reveal a few twists that I am excited about! Pleaseeeeeeee review (I will love you forever if you do!). Stay tuned for more drama coming very soon!**


	5. Atonement

**Chapter 5 (finally). I was planning on updating almost every day but I've been a little more busy lately, so I'm sorry! This chapter is a long one because I just wanted to fit so much in. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review, it would make my day! In other news, I went to see Phantom of the Opera in London last night and it was beyond phenomenal (I cried). It makes me feel so lucky that I live so close to London and can go to see West End shows so often! Anyway, much love.**

**Enjoy, lovelies! **

CHAPTER 5 - Atonement.

Cassandra sat on the TSE-1, her fur shining in the pale moonlight. It was her turn to keep watch of the junkyard clearing. Usually the yard would be full to the brim with cats playing or going about their daily business but now she sat alone with only the moon to watch over her. She had been watching for 2 hours and not one cat had left the den. She sighed as she cleaned behind her ears.

A shuffle could be heard from up above her followed by a clatter of objects tumbling over. "Ouch!"

Cassandra's eyes snapped upwards towards the kerfuffle above her and noticed a small calico kitten who stared down at her guiltily. "What are you doing here?" The Abyssinian queen inquired, rubbing her head to ease the blow of the scrap metal that had just fallen down upon her.

"I'm sorry Cass," Jemima started while trying to stop even more tin cans falling down on the protector. "I like to come out here at night and didn't realise this was your post. I'll, um, leave."

As Jemima turned to go, the queen smiled slightly and motioned towards the spot next to her on the old car. "You can stay if you like. I'd quite like the company actually."

Jemima's face lit up as she scrambled down to sit beside the queen. For a while neither of them spoke. The silence was comfortable and warm. Cassandra looked over to the queen kit who was looking fixedly at the moon which illuminated her face and highlighted her large brown eyes. The older queen let out a smooth chuckle and Jemima was pulled out of her trance.

"What is it?" The kit asked.

"Why do you like coming out here so much, Jemima?"

Taken aback by the strange question Jemima scoured her mind for the answer. "I'm not sure, I guess I like a little peace and quiet sometimes. You can never get yourself heard by anyone in that den. Out here though," She surveyed the sky, leaning back on her paws. "Out here, you're listened to. It's a little silly but I like talking to the moon, she always hears me."

Jemima blushed and Cassandra smiled sweetly, amused by the kit's embarrassment. "Do you sing to the moon?" She asked. Jemima's head jerked round to meet the Abyssinian's gaze and nodded cautiously. "Just as I thought. A child of the moon."

"A child of the what?" Jemima puzzled.

"The moon, my dear." When Cassandra realised the child didn't understand she sighed and stood slowly. As soon as her mouth opened music filled the air and she sung so smoothly is made Jemima's fur stand up on end. The queen's voice was like chocolate, it was mesmerizing. In fact, the kit found that while Cass was singing she literally could not move. She was stuck. Her voice had put her in a trance. Jemima heard no words; she didn't need to - she understood Cassandra exactly. When she was done, she cast her gaze upon the glowing Jemima with a knowing smile. The two once again resumed their silence.

After a while, Alonzo walked out from the den announcing that it was his turn to keep watch. Cassandra nodded and stood slowly before turning to Jemima. "You have the gift, kit. Use it well. It will be vital at a certain moment."

"How will I know when that is?" Jemima quizzed, pushing herself up on all fours, panicking slightly - what if she wasn't able to do it? What if she got scared? What if she wasn't able to sing like Cassandra?

Cassandra, who seemed to understand Jemima's worries, took her paw in her own. "Just look to the moon and everything will become clear." Then the queen melted into the night, as if she was never really there at all. Jemima blinked, dazed and perplexed, when she heard her name being called.

* * *

"Jemima?" Plato called out. He had been so consumed with Munkustrap and Tugger showing him some fighting techniques that he had completely forgotten about looking for Jemi. They hadn't spoken to each other since their row and the tom kit was beginning to worry that he had ruined their friendship forever. As he left the den he saw a small calico sitting on the TSE-1, but as he advanced he noticed another there with her - Alonzo.

Plato was once again consumed with rage as he stormed over to the two cats. "Caught in the act, hey?"

Jemima rolled her eyes. "Alonzo has just arrived, Plato. I've been sitting here with Cass." Her tone was drenched in exasperation. "Not that it's any of your business but Alonzo and I are only friends and I have no idea why you're being such a jerk about it. Why is it such a big deal?"

Jemima threw her paws up in the air, expecting an answer from the embarrassed tom kit. When no reply was mustered she gave an annoyed cry and scampered away to a high up junk pile.

"Just tell her." Plato spun round to notice Alonzo behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Plato spat.

"You know what I'm talking about." Alonzo folded his arms.

"Evidently not." The tom kit retorted harshly.

"Tell her you love her." The black and white tom explained, ignoring the kits insulting tone. "You're getting jealous because you love her."

Plato's eyes widened before gluing themselves to the floor. "How did you know?"

"It's the way you look at her. It's like you're a newborn kit seeing the sun rise for the first time. You would do anything for her - we both know that and so does she. But she wont know you love her until you tell her." Alonzo smiled softly.

"I wouldn't know what to say." Plato shook his head, wringing his paws.

"Just say what you've wanted to say for all this time. The words will reveal themselves."

The tom kit nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Alonzo. Sorry for being so mean to you."

"Oh it's fine." He laughed with a wave of his paw. "In future though, I'd try to tone down the jealousy a bit. You're a big kit, it's scary."

Plato gave the tom one last thankful smile and moved towards the irritated Jemima. She sat muttering to herself on top of the old rocking chair as Plato climbed up to greet her.

"Hi." He mumbled shyly.

"Hello." She spoke indifferently.

"Look, Jemi, I've acted like a complete idiot and I don't expect you to forgive me just like that. I should have trusted you from the start. I know there's nothing between you and Alonzo." Plato gushed, looking the queen kit in the eyes before shuffling closer to her. "It's just that lately I've been feeling things. I-I..."

"Feeling things?" She asked. "Just tell me Plato." Jemima had a look of worry in her large brown eyes that made Plato melt. He did not speak for a moment, gazing at the queen kits face. She was beautiful. The moon illuminated her every feature, making her glow. "I care about you." She breathed.

The tom kit took a deep breath and puffed out his chest slightly. "I'm in love with you, Jemi. I have been for a long time but I never knew how to say it. You've always been my best friend but now it's more than that. I want to be with you... Forever." Silence followed Plato's speech. Jemima didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt dizzy. A warmth was spreading through her fingers. She understood.

"I love you too." She whispered. Plato's head snapped up to face hers. He had began to bow it slightly during the pause, obviously expecting rejection.

"You do?" He asked, stunned. Jemima nodded and took his paw in hers. Suddenly Plato drew her into his large, strong body and smiled.

"Um, Plato... I'm having trouble breathing here. Would you mind loosening your grip?" Jemima coughed from his chest fur.

"Oh." Plato began to laugh, ruffling her head fur. "Sorry little one."

This caused Jemima to swat at his shoulder. "You're it!"

The two kits played happily before joining the tribe once again in the den, sleeping soundlessly side by side, just where they were meant to be.

* * *

Munkustrap sat with Jemima curled up in his lap late afternoon the next day. The sun was setting over the towering city of London and only strips of the deep orange orb could be seen between buildings.

"Jemi?" Munk checked to see if the queen kit was awake. She stirred and looked up to her father.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know how proud I am of you." He spoke clearly down to her. His voice always rang with a certain tone of authority but it had a gentle side when speaking to Jemima. "You are always so supportive and mature. I sometimes forget that you are so young."

"Thanks, dad. I just like to see the good in everything." Jemima nuzzled his shoulder.

"I know, Jemi." He smiled fondly down at her. "Which is why I want you to be open and mature about what I'm about to do." Jemima looked at her father cautiously before he bundled her up in his arms and stood up, carrying her swiftly away from the clearing and to his den.

"DAD! What are you doing?!" She cried as he set her down.

"Hello, dear." Jemima stopped dead at the sound of the familiar voice. She swung round sharply to be face to face with her mother. She stood next to Bomba and Tugger and was smiling softly down at her.

"What is this?" Jemima rushed to her feet and looked around the room with wild eyes.

"We thought it was time to sort things out, Jemi." Munkustrap spoke, moving towards her before Demeter put out a paw to stop him. He looked at her quizzically, but her expression calmed him and he retreated.

"Sort what out? There's nothing to be sorted out. Can I go now?" Jemima turned to go but was stopped by the paw of Tugger who gave her an apologetic smile before picking her up and returning her to her original place. "Are you guys seriously trying to trap me in here? Is this an intervention or something? Because I haven't done anything wrong. It was her, not me." Jemima pointed at Demeter who sighed and moved closer to her daughter.

"I am truly sorry, Jemima. My behavior has been inexcusable - I was selfish and only thought of myself." She tried to take Jemima's paw but the calico folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "I haven't been a proper mother to you and for that I will never forgive myself. I just need you to know that from now on I will be there to protect you and love you, no matter what. I don't mind if you don't forgive me, I just want you to know that I care and I always have cared, I was just blinded by fear." The queen gazed at her daughter in the eye.

Jemima took in a shaky breath, overwhelmed by her mothers speech. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what, child?"

"Ignore me for so long?" Jemima spat. "I tried to get through to you. I tried and tried but you acted like I wasn't even there. You made me feel like I didn't matter; like I was expendable." Jemima felt tears pricking in her eyes but looked away to stop them from falling. She wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I was... scared." Demeter explained.

"Scared of what? I am so sick of only knowing half the story! Can someone please just tell me what happened?" The kit roared.

"Jemi, please. We don't want to upset you." Munk sighed.

"Tell her." Bomba spoke. The scarlet queen had been sat at the far side of the den, saying nothing during the whole fiasco. "She deserves to know. We need to tell her."

All the cats stared at the queen. "Well?" Jemima asked.

"It was Macavity." Demeter breathed hauntingly. "He used to be part of the tribe. He was just an average cat but everyone knew he had a strange aura about him. I was always rather wary of him but he had an obsession with me. When I chose your father over him, he got mad. Very mad. He turned to Bomba for comfort but became so spiteful and full of hatred that he started to become devoid of all emotions other than this growing ache of hurt and anger. He took out his frustrations on her in ways that make me sick."

Jemima glanced past her mother to Bomba who stared at a spot on the wall. Tugger moved towards her and put his paw on hers.

"One night Macavity had threatened to kill Bomba and so she came to stay with your father and I. I had just given birth and Macavity, feeling nothing but his intense anger, set light to our den. We were trapped inside for what felt like hours, fighting for our lives. Cassandra and Tugger managed to get Bomba and I out. Munk tried saving the litter but only managed to free... you." Demeter stopped to watch Jemima's reaction.

The kitten felt like she couldn't breathe. "W-what?"

"You had 2 sisters and a brother." Demeter uttered. "You were the only one who made it out of the blaze. We were overjoyed, you were our little miracle. But I was consumed by fear that Macavity would return and take you away from us too. I just knew I wouldn't be able to cope with that. I thought that if I distanced myself from you then it wouldn't hurt as much, but as years passed and Macavity didn't return, I began to regret my decision. You tried so hard for me and I did nothing in return. I will never forgive myself for neglecting you."

The room was still for a while before Jemima released a breath of air that she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "I'm not forgiving you... But I appreciate your apology and I understand that you were put in a hard situation. I need some time to think about all this. My head feels too full."

"Of course, dear." Demeter nodded. "As much as you need. I'll be waiting for you forever." Jemima turned for the door, taken aback by her mothers words, just as Cassandra burst in the room. The kitten squealed as she was flung backwards.

"Munkustrap, it's time." She breathed heavily.

"What?" Tugger instinctively ran to Munk's side.

"You told me to keep tabs on Tantomile and Coricopat for any news, yes? They are the only psychic cats of our tribe. Well, I've just received word from them that it is time. He's coming. Macavity is coming now."

* * *

**Oooooh, so there you go! Cassandra is so cool, I think she's slowly becoming my favourite cat! I don't like to overuse her though, I think that way she always works best (although I always have a place in my heart for little Jemi). Speaking of which, I'm sorry for the soppy scene in the middle there, Jemima and Plato are just my favourite pairing and I think they're so cute together! Next chapter will be up soon full of drama and awfully written fight scenes, haha. Please please please review, it would mean the world to me! Thanks, guys.**


End file.
